Sabotage
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris and PJ are jealous of Dan and Phil's success.


Chris Kendall sighed as he sat by himself at a table in Starbucks.

It was a Thursday morning. Chris didn't get any sleep at all last night as he had been working late on one of his Youtube videos. He had finally filmed a new video. It had been at least two months since he last uploaded something on his Youtube channel. But, Chris was a perfectionist. Everything needed to be perfect. He worked hard and he didn't want anything to be uploaded to his Youtube channel unless he was 100% satisfied with it.

"Chris?" Chris was immedaitely shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked over and smiled when he saw his best friend and boyfriend, PJ Liguori. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Chris immediately stood up.

"Hey!" They gave each other a hug. PJ pulled away and looked up at Chris. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Come on, you know that I don't like to waste the day in bed!" PJ exclaimed. Chris laughed at him and nodded. Chris was very much so well aware that PJ hated to waste the day in bed. It was one of the many things that he loved about PJ. "It feels like it's been so long since I've seen you. I've missed you." PJ whispered. Chris reached over and grabbed PJ's hand, pulling him closer.

"I know. Talking on the phone and Skyping almost every day is not the same as seeing you in person." Chris sighed. "I don't think we've seen each other in at least a month. We've been so busy lately." He added. PJ nodded.

"I see Dan and Phil all the time but I never get to see you and you're my boyfriend." PJ said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, funny how that works out." He mumbled. He sat back down and grabbed his coffee. PJ frowned as he watched him.

"Hey, are you okay, Chris?" PJ asked. He grabbed the chair and sat down next to him. Chris sighed and shook his head.

"It's just…We work so hard on our videos. We work on them for weeks. We plan them, we film them, we edit them. But, Dan and Phil upload videos every week and they get millions of views." PJ bit his lip. "How come we only get a couple hundred thousand views on ours?" Chris asked. "It's just not fair." He mumbled. PJ sighed.

"I know it's frustrating. When you work so hard on something and you think it's going to do really well but it doesn't. Trust me. I know what that feels like." PJ whispered. He sighed. Chris looked over at him.

"They're fucking Radio 1 DJ's. How the fuck did that even happen? I would do anything to be in their position!" Chris hissed.

"You've done some acting for the BBC though." PJ said.

"Well, yeah. I guess that's something to be proud of but it still doesn't beat what Dan and Phil have." He mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders. "Everybody loves and adores them. I mean, they're my best friends. I shouldn't be jealous of them. I should be happy for them but for some reason…I'm not happy." PJ bit his lip nervously as he stared at Chris.

"What are you going to do?" PJ asked. Chris looked over at him again. "I feel the same way as you. Part of me is happy for them and I'm glad they got all this success but the other part of me, the bigger part of me, really hates them for it."

"I have an idea." Chris said. PJ raised his eyebrows. "It's probably a horrible idea but it's an idea."

"I'm listening." PJ said. Chris took a deep breath.

"What if we just…Came up with a plan and try to stop their careers?" Chris asked.

"You really want to do that?" PJ asked with shock. Chris sighed.

"No but it's the only chance we have." He said. PJ bit his lip as he looked around them.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else." He suggested. Chris nodded.

"Alright. Are you busy? We could go to mine." Chris told him.

"No, I'm not busy, for once." PJ said. Chris raised his eyebrows. "I just finished filming a video today so I'm free for a bit. I'm gonna edit it later. I'm glad I decided to come here today." Chris laughed.

"Yeah, I'm glad you decided to come here today too."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Chris smiled and nodded. They both stood up from their chairs. PJ quickly ordered his coffee and paid for before they left Starbucks. Chris's house wasn't that far away from Starbucks so they decided just to walk there together. It gave them time to catch up since they hadn't seen each other in a while. It was a nice catch up for them. Even though Chris and PJ were dating, and had been for two years, they never really got to see each other as much as they would like to but that didn't stop them from being together. They talked almost every day on the phone and sometimes they Skyped each other. Chris and PJ were both always busy with filming and editing videos that took weeks to make.

"Sorry the house is a mess." Chris said as he and PJ walked into his house. "I haven't been motivated to clean it." PJ laughed.

"Typical Chris." PJ said. Chris smiled innocently. "It's fine!" PJ assured him.

"Let's go to the living room, shall we?" Chris suggested. PJ nodded.

"Sure!" Chris smiled as he looked over at PJ and then he led the way to his living room. They both sat down next to each other on the couch. PJ bit his lip as he looked over at Chris. "So…" He began to say. Chris looked at him. "What's this big idea that you have planned?" He asked curiously. Chris sighed and leaned against the couch.

"Well, one of my friends from school invited me to a party that's coming up next week." Chris told him. PJ nodded. "What if we invite Dan and Phil to the party and get them drunk? You know what Dan's like when he gets drunk."

"When is the party?" PJ asked curiously. Chris looked at him.

"It's on Sunday, just around 5 o' clock and goes on all night." He said. PJ frowned.

"Dan and Phil would never agree to that. Their radio show happens on Sunday!" Chris sighed.

"Well, we have to convince them to go! If they go to the party on Sunday and we somehow get them drunk then maybe they'll get fired from BBC Radio 1 or something." Chris said. "Will you call them?" He asked.

"Wait, why do I have to do it?" PJ asked. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Because you hang out with them more. Maybe you'll be able to convince them to go." He told him. PJ sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He mumbled. Chris sighed in relief. "I'll call them some time tomorrow, alright?" Chris nodded. "You better hope this plan works or we're going to look like complete idiots who hate their best friends."

"Yeah." Chris whispered. "But, I'm sure everything will go to plan!"

The next day came quicker than PJ thought it would. PJ was dreading calling Dan and Phil and asking them to go to this party that was happening on Sunday. He felt guilty but he knew that he had to do it. He didn't want to let Chris down.

"Hey, Peej!" Dan said when he answered his phone. It was around 2 o' clock in the afternoon. PJ was back at his house and was sitting on his bed in his bedroom. He had just called Dan. PJ bit his lip nervously when Dan answered the phone. "Peej? Dan asked again. "Um, are you there?" PJ blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Um…" PJ began to say. "H-Hi." He said nervously.

"Hey! What's up? I haven't spoken to you in a while." Dan said. PJ sighed.

"Yeah, um, that's kind of why I was calling you today." He mumbled.

"Oh, really?" Dan asked. "Well, what's on your mind?" PJ closed his eyes.

"Are you busy on Sunday?" PJ asked nervously. He knew that he was going to regret doing this.

"Yeah, of course I am. Me and Phil have to plan for their radio show." Dan told him. "Why?"

"You know what…" PJ began to say. He re-opened his eye. "N-Nevermind. Just forget about it."

"PJ, wait a minute. Are you okay?" Dan asked nervously.

"I'm fine. I don't know. I'll call you back later or something. I have to go." PJ said. He took a deep breath and then he hung up on Dan before he could say anything. "Chris is going to kill me." PJ groaned.

It was a couple hours later when PJ was back at Chris's house. He was standing in front of the door. He had been standing there for a few minutes already, just staring at the door. PJ finally shook his head and then he knocked on the door. He stood there for a few more seconds before the door finally opened. PJ looked up and took a deep breath when he saw Chris.

"Peej?" Chris asked, a little surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" PJ sighed.

"I couldn't do it." PJ told him. Chris raised his eyebrows. PJ stepped into the house. "You're going to kill me."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Chris asked as he shut the door behind him. PJ looked over at him.

"I called Dan yesterday afternoon but I couldn't do it. I mean, yes I'm jealous of their success and I wish I had the success that they had but we shouldn't try to sabotage their careers. It's not right. What kind of friends would we be to them if we actually did that?" Chris bit his lip as he stared at PJ. He knew that PJ was right and now he was feeling guilty.

"I guess…When you put it like that. It does look kind of bad." He agreed. PJ nodded. "I feel horrible."

"I think we should talk to Dan and Phil." PJ said. He walked over to him. Chris frowned.

"They'll kill us!" He yelled. PJ sighed and nodded.

"But, they need to know the truth. It's the least we could do." He whispered. Chris took a deep breath.

"Okay." He mumbled. PJ bit his lip as he stared at Chris. Chris reached over and grabbed PJ's hand, pulling him closer. PJ smiled as he held onto Chris's hand. "Should we tell them?" Chris asked. PJ blinked a few times.

"Tell them what?" He asked curiously. Chris sighed.

"That we're together?" Chris asked. PJ frowned. "I know we said that we would hide for as long as we could but maybe it's about time that we tell someone. It's been two years, Peej. That's a long time." Chris whispered.

"I-I guess you're right." PJ said. "But what if they hate us, especially after we tell them the other thing?"

"We'll talk to them and figure things out." Chris assured him. PJ sighed.

"Okay. We'll tell them. But, I still don't want to tell our viewers." He warned. Chris shook his head.

"No, GOD NO. We are not telling them!" Chris yelled. PJ laughed.

"Come on, let's go call Dan and Phil." PJ said. Chris smiled as PJ led the way to the living room.

A week later; Chris and PJ were finally meeting up with Dan and Phil at Dan and Phil's apartment. PJ had called Dan again and they made plans. Both Chris and PJ were extremely nervous about what they were going to tell Dan and Phil. They both feel guilty about everything but they both also knew that Dan and Phil deserved to know the truth. It's the least they could do. They just hoped that Dan and Phil would forgive them afterwards. Dan and Phil were still their best friends and they didn't want to lose their friendship over something so silly as this. They were just hoping for the best.

"Hey guys!" Phil greeted when he opened the door and saw Chris and PJ.

"Hey!" Phil gave them both a hug. "I hope you weren't too busy." PJ said as Phil let them inside.

"Nah. Me and Dan were just having a relaxed day anyways. It's been a busy week." Phil told them. "Do you want anything to drink?" Phil asked as he looked over at them. Chris and PJ both shook their heads.

"We're fine." PJ said. Chris nodded. Phil raised his eyebrows but nodded.

"Well, Dan's up in the lounge." He said. Phil led the way up the stairs and then they walked into the lounge. Dan was sitting on the couch in the lounge with his laptop resting on his lap. Dan looked over and smiled as soon as he saw Chris and PJ. He immediately shut his laptop and sat it down on the floor.

"Hey." Dan said. PJ bit his lip as he looked over at Chris. Chris gave him a nod. PJ looked over at Dan again. Dan stood up from the couch. "So, what did you need to talk about? It sounded pretty important on the phone." PJ took a deep breath.

"Yeah, um, it kind of is." PJ said.

"Well, let's sit down, shall we?" Phil suggested. PJ nodded. They all sat down on the couch. Phil sat down next to Dan and Chris and PJ sat down next to each other. "So, what's going on?" Phil asked curiously.

"Dan, you know how I called you the other week? Asking if you were busy on Sunday?" PJ asked. Dan nodded.

"Yeah, how could I forget that call?" He asked. "What about it?" PJ sighed.

"Well, we were going to invite you to a party." PJ said. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Phil.

"A party?" Phil asked. "Why didn't you?" He asked. PJ looked over at Chris.

"You tell them. It was your idea." PJ whispered. Chris frowned as he looked at PJ. PJ nudged him. Chris sighed.

"Look, we were jealous." Chris said. "You and Dan have millions of subscribers. You get millions of views on your videos. Now you work for BBC Radio 1 and you get to do all these cool things like interview famous people and go to popular events…" He started to say. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, we were jealous. PJ and I work hard and we don't get half the views that you two get and it's frustrating for us." Dan frowned as he stared at Chris.

"Chris, me and Phil work just as hard as you and PJ." He said. Phil nodded.

"It's still not fair!" Chris yelled. Phil blinked a few times. "Why is it so hard for us to get the subscribers that we want and you gain thousands of subscribers every day?" Chris asked calmer.

"I don't know." Dan whispered. "Wait, what does this have to do with the phone call?" He asked.

"We were gonna invite you to that party and…" PJ started to say. "We were gonna get you drunk before the radio show in hopes that you would get fired." He mumbled. Dan and Phil stared at them in shock.

"What the fuck?" Dan asked. "Why would you do that? I thought you were supposed to be our friends?"

"That's why we didn't go forward with it!" Chris told him. Dan rolled his eyes. "We're terrible people and we know what we were gonna do is wrong. We know that. We totally understand if you hate us for it." Dan scoffed and crossed his arms against his chest. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan and rubbed his back.

"Why didn't you just talk to us about this?" Phil asked.

"We know that we should have done that before and we're really sorry. Honestly." PJ whispered. Phil sighed.

"I know it seems like you'll never get it but…If you continue to work hard on your videos, then you will get those millions of views and millions of subscribers. Take it from someone who's been on Youtube since 2006 and only just got their first million subscribers in 2013." Phil assured them. "Just don't stop doing what you're doing."

"So, you don't hate us?" PJ asked. Phil shook his head.

"No." He said. He looked over at Dan. "Dan?" Phil asked. Dan sighed.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from." He said. "I don't hate you." PJ sighed in relief.

"Thanks for being honest with us." Phil added. PJ bit his lip as he looked over at Chris.

"Should we?" He whispered. Chris looked back at him.

"Yeah." He whispered back. PJ smiled and then he looked back at Chris and PJ.

"There's one more thing that we need to tell you." PJ said.

"Okay, where is this going?" Dan asked curiously. Chris sighed.

"You know how you and Phil came out three months ago to everybody?" He asked. They both nodded. "Well, it's about time that me and Peej came out…" Dan's eyes went wide. "We're dating." Chris said.

"What? Really? You two are dating?" Phil asked with shock. Chris and PJ both nodded.

"I had a feeling that you two were dating!" Dan exclaimed. PJ laughed.

"Oh, really? Did you now?" PJ asked. Dan smiled and nodded.

"It was so obvious that you two liked each other before." He said. PJ blushed. Chris smiled when he noticed PJ blushing.

"So, how long has this been going on then?" Phil asked.

"Two years. In a month it'll be our three year anniversary." PJ said. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He asked. PJ rolled his eyes. Dan laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I keep track of our anniversary date!" PJ hissed. Chris threw his hands up. PJ pushed him playfully.

"Well, I'm happy for you two." Dan said. Phil nodded. PJ smiled.

"Thanks. And, we really are sorry about everything." PJ said. Phil shook his head.

"Let's just forget it never happened, alright?" He suggested. They all nodded in agreement.


End file.
